Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Gwyn * Trevelyan * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight!!! Gwyn * Health: 71,858/73,200 * Strength: 54 * Speed: 56 * Stamina: 440/500 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * equipment: 2x convegence rings, hero medal, combat gloves, 1x senzu bean * Effects: miraculous body, absorption, 20% more health * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: Majin kamehameha * Blast 2: innocence express * Signature: NA * Ultimate: NA Trevelyan *Health: 151,550/161,000 *Strength: 61 *Speed: 60 *Stamina: 500 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Equipment: *Effects: +25% Physical Damage, Zenkai, Saiyan Pride *Blast 1: Explosive Wave *Blast 1: After Image *Blast 2: Solar Flare *Blast 2: Meteor Strike *Signature: Way of the Open Palm Stance *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice Fight!!! * Turn order: Trevelyan and Gwyn * Trevelyan traversed the countryside, with his arms behind his back. After many days in the Mystical Hanging Gardens, he could feel his inner strength returning. With his mind halfway towards the path of enlightenment, Trevelyan came across a small Gum Majin who was training within the rolling hills of the Spinach Wastelands. "Good afternoon, I hear you are interested in strengthening yourself. As the former Commander of the Silverbacks, I am well versed in physical conditioning." He slowly stretched his muscles and awaited Bastion's reply. "She will be in good hands." (No Action) * Bastion nods "well thats good to hear. Ok Gwyn are you prepared to practice against trevelyan here?" Gwyn walks up to trevelyan looking rediculously small by comparison She seems to be sizing him up judging by the playful grin she is wearing "heheh he is tall, ok Daddy i'll see what i can do" She loosens her arms up putting on a pair of gloves with a pink and purple motif that sort of forms a cartoony face "Ok mr big person lets go" Bastion steps back sitting on the hill "i'll just watch i'll only intervene if it gets to much" * Trevelyan bowed at a 45 degree angle first to Bastion then to Gwyn. "My name is Trevelyan, and I will be your opponent." He settled into a neutral fighting stance before stepping off and appearing to her right, smashing down with a knife-edge chop to the back of her neck, before rotating on the balls of his left foot to slam his foot into her abdomen. He finished his chain of strikes with a dual high/low strike to her chest and face simultaneously (4 Punch/Kicks 6 rest 2 hit 1342). "Let's check your form.." * Gwyn takes the hit her body curving and contorting around the strike to minimalise the imapact she channels energy into her rings forming 2 disembodied forms of her fist she slings backwards stretching out ltting go so she launches her self at Trevlyn with a barrage of punches from both the disembodied fists and her own before using the snap back to fling herself out of close quarters (10 dual sword strikes 7 hit 9450) * "Well this is a change in pace." He took a couple of steps back before weaving through her flinging fists before unleashing a barrage of punches on his own, parrying her own strikes as he continues his relentless assault. "Good good. Fine your target, and anticipate his/her next move!" (10 Punch/Kicks)